Life
by creativekat
Summary: What if there were more Time Lords out there, hiding, not knowing what they are? Just a story looking at another way the Doctor's life could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

( What if there were more Time Lords out there, hiding, not knowing what they are? Just a story looking at another way the Doctor's life could have gone. )

( I'm going to have a song for each chapter and I'd like to see if you guys can guess how it fits.

Here is this chapter's song: Long Live by Taylor Swift watch?v=p-DyUCdqnKQ )

~ Come children, I have a tale to tell you. A tale of pain, and lonesomeness. A tale of the lost. A tale of the gained. A tale of happiness and friendship. I will tell you about a man who travels, always alone yet loved more than most. He is a man who saves lives. He has saved yours, and mine. This, is my story~

Being the oldest orphan at the Timelock Orphanage it was my job to take care of the younger children. I set the plates out, all with the same amount of food, around the table. Out the window the sun was starting the set. A smile spread across my face, it was my favorite time of the day. I walked out the front door, my board in hand. Kneeling down I tapped my boots, turning the magnets on. I slipped the fingerless gloves on my hands before mounting the board. As usual the boots locked onto the board's magnetic signature, making it easier for me to stay on the board, though it was still easy to fall off, which is why I had the gloves.

Sensing me, the board came to life. The magnets lifted me into the air and I was off, over the neighborhood. "DINNER!" I called down to the kids in the streets. A quarter of them smiled up at me before running back to the orphanage. I rounded the neighborhood a couple times before returning myself. Coming up to the door I knelt down on the board, making it turn upside down. I aimed it for the door before letting go, falling to the ground. The board drifted just inside before shutting itself off. I let out a yelp of excitement as I stretched my limbs out. The magnets caught me about four feet from the ground. I hovered for a second before the field in the gloves and boots shut off, letting me land on my feet.

"Nice trick!" A guy yelled at me as he ran by.

"Well, he was in a hurry." I mumbled as I entered the building. The others were already stuffing their faces. Our orphanage was much better off than most. Whoever started it left a lot of money for the children, but even so we had to make it last as long as possible so we had just the basics. My board and the magnets in the gloves and boots I earned myself from savings from my job.

I sat down at the table with the others. "Hey, did you hear? Sylus is being adopted" A girl named Penny asked me.

"That's great." I said as I shoved some pasta into my mouth.

Sylus nodded, then, as usual he completely changed the topic. "Did you see the blue police box they built at the park"

Penny shook her head. "That's crazy, they haven't built anything knew at the park for years."

"Well, it was there, I saw it, and it wasn't there yesterday."

We ate our dinner, discussing the blue box and how it could have gotten in the park. Soon we were cleaning up. In the kitchen we had our usual soap war with the staff. Half of them were former orphans here so they weren't really strict about rules.

After the soap war we cleaned up and helped the little ones bath and go to bed.

The rest of us slowly shuffled to the other bed room and into our beds.

Before going to bed I did my best to get the dirt off my face, out of my blue eyes, and out of my curly red hair. This Earth has been farmed so much that all that's left is chemicals and dirt, which is hard to get rid of.

"Hey Bo?" It was Sylus

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What will they do when you leave?"

"What do you mean"

"You're almost 18, that means you will be going to camp, you know, where they decide what you are going to be."

"Well, then Penny will take care of the others, she's 14, that's older than I was when it became my job."

"Right..."

Eventually the others all fell asleep and I was alone, staring out the window, at the stars. I couldn't help feeling that out there was were I belonged. It was like the stars were calling me. I wanted out, this world was a trap. I couldn't leave the Earth though, because we didn't have the money for rocket tickets. Besides I couldn't just leave the kids behind. I finally took the gloves off my hands and stuffed them in my pockets, they wouldn't be much help while I slept. The way they work, along with the boots, was by tapping into my minds electrical signals, so just my the thought they would catch me before I hit the ground. The more metal the higher up they could catch me. Makes sense, right? The problem is that they won't work if I don't think about them catching me, so I have to still be very careful.

The next morning I sat on the porch with Penny, playing tic-tac-toe, an old game.

"Did you hear that the cyborgs have a DNA scan now, they just have to point it at you and they know what species you are"

I nodded, it creeped me out so I didn't think about it much.

Speaking of the cyborgs, the robot men came walking down the street at that time. Penny hid behind me, shivering.

"Penny, it's alright, they are only looking for the Time Lord." The robots lifted up their hands and the scanner scanned Penny and me.

"Time Lord DNA detected" they said together. I felt my heart drop, but I was also confused, because both of us are human.

"Penny get inside now" I said as I slipped on my gloves.

"Delete, delete" The robots

"Yeah, Yeah I hear ya." I said as I stepped on my board. Off I went, but both the robots followed, shooting at me. It was a bit of a game to me, the goal, don't get shot. If I win I live, if I lose I die.

At the park I saw the blue box that Sylus had been talking about. The door was opened slightly so I glided in, hopped off my board, and locked the door. That's when I had a mini conniption about the inside being bigger than the outside. My conniption was interrupted by someone unlocking the door. I freaked out and hid in some sort of closet, my board following me, where I turned it off so no one would notice me.

The area started to fill with a whooshing sound.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Song of the chapter, The Minnow and the Trout by A Fine Frenzy: watch?v=VwQq2Qprrmc ~

When I was little I had a dream about a man who brought me to a beautiful place.

He had a blue box, it was simple really, just a large blue box, nothing special about it. He came to the orphanage one night. I was crying because I got sent to my room without dinner. He had spiky brown hair, I remember that, and one eyebrow raised higher than the other. I liked him, he was funny. He had asked me what was wrong, so I told him that I tried to sneak out to the library. He smiled and said he'd bring me to the best library I had ever been to. He did, his blue box teleported us there. It was large and filled with so many books. It went on forever. I don't remember how I got home, but I woke up in my bed. He never told me his name, I never told him mine.

Weird dream, no one would believe it, it is not even possible.

I slowly slipped out of the little closet I had been hiding in. There was a man standing at a control panel. He had black spiky hair.

"W-who are you?" I asked the man.

He turned around to face me with a raised eye, "I could ask you the same question.. how did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked" I answered "Who are you?"

"The Doctor, who are you?"

"Doctor who?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"My name is Bo, doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor."

I gave up on trying to get the guy's name. "You're pretty young to be a doctor" He looked to be in his early twenties. He couldn't be much older than me, then again I'm not good at judging ages.

He laughed "I'm a lot older than I look... Where are you from?" He asked me.

"The orphanage down the street." I started to head to the door to go home.

He stopped me from opening the door. "I hate to break it to you, but we aren't in Kansas anymore."

I tilted my head.

"What? Never seen the Wizard of Oz"

I sneered at him "Its a little before my time."

The Doctor laughed once again before pushing me out the door too fast for my hover board to follow. He stood behind me "Welcome to Oz, ginger, ready for some fun."

I would have given him a witty come back over the ginger thing, but I was to preoccupied with the fact that we were not in the place we were when I entered the blue police box. It looked like new york, complete with hundreds of hover cars, though these ones looked more high tech. I looked up at the sky to notice two moons, which was a clear indicate that we were not on Earth anymore. "How?"

"The tardis" The Doctor said "Can travel anywhere through time and space."

I decided not to ask what 'tardis' stood for. "How did you get it, its obviously alien, alien technology is not allowed on Earth, at least not in my time."

The Doctor shrugged "Its from my home planet."

I tilted my head, he looked human to me "What are you then?"

The Doctor leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "I'm the last of the Time lords"

I gave him a bit of a glare. The Time lords where who the cyborgs were after, so he was the reason they swarmed the streets and destroyed homes. I shook the thought from my head, it wasn't his fault. Something about him felt safe, so it couldn't be his fault. I linked my arm with The Doctor's. "Where to Time lord?"

The Doctor smiled at me and led me into the city. Soon I realized that I had no idea where we actually were.

"So, Doctor, where are we?" I asked.

"New, New York, on New Earth... well actually, it's more like New New New New New New York." He responded.

"How many New Yorks are there?"

"A lot" He said, smiling at me.

The doctor led me into the town. It was marvelous, people everywhere. The all seemed to be in a hurry though. I guess that's normal for a large city. Everything was high tech and clean, even the architecture screamed 'were are as smart as smart gets' though I'm sure there is always room to improve.

Suddenly the doctor pulled me into a clothes shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you have to be dressed right for the party." The doctor said as he went off to look at suits.

I sighed, I could have sworn that closet of his had enough clothes, why did he have to come here?

I decided to go look at the girls section. I found a blue dress that looked like the ones from my time, spaghetti straps that cross in the front, an open back, and sequins that reflect different colors depending on the mood of the wearer.

"It looks a little vintage" The Doctor said from behind me

"I'm vintage"

"Good point.. try it on" I did as he said, and we bought it before going to the party.

"Why the bow tie?" I asked him, pulling on the tie.

"Bow ties are cool." He said with a smile.

"So, why aren't we dancing?"

"I don't dance"

"Awe, why not?" I whined. When the Doctor did not respond I pulled him out into the group of people dancing. My dancing was terrible and caused the doctor to laugh, but eventually he started dancing too and we danced for what felt like hours.

Until an alien like creature, that I later learned is called an Ood, fell to the ground, being electrocuted by a ball attached to it's chest that I learned is for it's communication.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Song of the chapter, The A Team ~ Ed Sheeran: watch?v=AkW5HEEUETI ~

I watched as he fell to the ground. My stomach churned because I knew before he hit the ground that he was dead. His body twitched a bit before going limp. Everything went silent. I couldn't help but stare, I just saw something die in front of me. Everyone in the room rushed to him. Looking at people's faces I could tell they were screaming, but I didn't hear a sound. I was in too much shock. I managed to catch the Doctor telling me not to leave the building as he pushed himself to the Ood holding what appeared to be a sonic screwdriver.

"Another malfunction" A woman said to a man standing next to me as she walked by him.

She left the building. I tried to call to the doctor, but he did not hear me. '_yeah, like I'm going to stay inside the building_' I thought as I ran after the lady.

"Hey! What happened to that... thing?" I called after her, but she just continued walking.

"You mean the Ood?" A young woman asked. She had very curly black hair and beautifully tanned skin.

"Y-yeah"

"It's just a malfunction in the tower that sends the signals for their communication spheres." The girl explained.

I nodded as if I understood. "But it's killing them."

"That's why I'm going to repair it, care to help me?" The girl asked. She was awfully kind.

I nodded. She smiled so I instinctively smiled back. She led me across town until I lost all hope of finding my way back to the doctor or the tardis. She led me to an office with many work suits hung up. She looked my body up and down "You can't wear that if we are climbing a tower" She through a small suit at me. I complied and went into the other room to get dressed. "You thirsty?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." When I came out she had a cup of tea for me. I drank it thankfully, it was very sweet, wish I had more.

"So, why do we have to climb to the top?" I asked as we climbed. I was very glad I had my gloves on because I am not a good climber and the gloves would catch me if I fell.

"Because the idiot who designed the tower put the control panel there." The girl called down at me. She climbed a lot faster than me.

"Idiot" I mumbled as I climbed up the tower. Despite the fact that I knew a fall wouldn't kill me I was still being as careful as I could. Human instinct I guess, but the climbing was fun. Not as fun as my hover board though.

"So, What's your name" The young woman called to me.

"Bo Trist" I replied.

"Like the face of Bo?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, exactly. What's your name?"

"Kia Mots" She replied.

When I got to the top Kia was opening a control panel. She explained to me how it works as she got to repairing it. She had me hold the screws and bolts for her before she needed to put them back in.

"There, that should be done, better go before my boss finds I was working out of shift." She said with a smile.

We started to climb down when I became very dizzy. The world below spun and started to fade. I felt a rush of fear when it went black.

"BO!" It was a man's voice, but my hear was distorted enough that I could not recognize it.

The next thing I knew I was in someone's arms. I figured I must have fallen. My chest felt tight and I couldn't move, couldn't open my eyes, couldn't breath. I panicked.

"I'm sorry, this isn't how it's supposed to be, this isn't how you die." The voice whispered. I realized then that it was the Doctor. He sounded scared, which scared me more, but also surprised me. This man, who I ran off with when I didn't even know him, seemed to always know what to do. He seemed to always know things would turn out alright.

I coughed and started breathing again, but I still couldn't move or open my eyes. The Doctor let out a slight sigh of relief. I felt my self being lifted, then carried. He must have been bringing me back to the tardis. The walk was long and as we walked the doctor hummed. He still sounded upset. I desperately wanted to tell him that I was alright, though honestly I wasn't sure myself. I was set on something soft that must have been a couch. The Doctor put a pillow under my head and a blanket over my body. He brushed my hair out of my face. A soft kissed was placed on my forehead "I'm sorry Bo"

The sound of the the tardis filled the air.

Once again I was being carried somewhere. I was placed on a bed and rolled to a new room. By then I concluded that the doctor must have brought me to a hospital.

A few minutes later I heard two sets of footsteps come into the room.

"Her second heart temporarily failed." A doctor said.

"Second heart?!" the Doctor.

"Bo absorbed the fetus of her twin in the womb" a doctor explained " She has other deformities as a result, but the two hearts is the most prominent. The twin's never worked, but her's is connected to it so it is affected." it was said in a simple way as if the Doctor would not understand otherwise. "We thought Bo had grown out of her complications, but it seems otherwise. She should wake soon if you want to wait in here." One set of footsteps left the room.

"I'm sorry Bo." The second set of footsteps left the room.

When I awoke I saw my hover board sitting in the corner of my hospital room.

"Doctor?"


End file.
